


Camping Isn't Always PG

by BeGayWriteFics (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward First Times, Beach Sex, Camping, Childhood Friends, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Okay just a little bit of plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Experimentation, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BeGayWriteFics
Summary: When Ash and Gary meet again, both seventeen, they decide to camp together. Things take a turn for the personal, however, when an unfortunate water problem leaves Gary forced to share Ash's sleeping bag with him, and Ash is a clingy sleeper.





	Camping Isn't Always PG

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was my first porn fic, so I hope I didn't do too bad. Let me know what you think, comments are appreciated.

Ash came back to Pallet town for a few days, mainly to see Professor Oak, who was still quite enthusiastic for someone his age, and to visit his mother as well. It didn't even occur to him that anyone else he knew would be there, and he left one morning after a few goodbyes, and set off to a new region. The day grew longer, and his trek had taken him back and forth between the shore and the nearby forest.

Ash was tired. After he left, he had to deal with Team Rocket alone, and honestly, now he just wanted to find a good place to camp for the night. Traveling alone was taxing, and lonely, especially when he could really use a good meal with friends.

Pikachu was exhausted, and had fallen asleep in Ash's arms. The sun had already gone down, the chill breeze made Ash wish he was by a cozy campfire. Ash just barely noticed the figure walking not far from him. He stopped suddenly, hand close to his pokéballs, prepared to deal with Team Rocket if need be, until he registered the familiar voice.

"Hey there Ashie."

Ash was surprised to say the least, and he relaxed his pose, more confused than anything. "Gary?"

His voice must have awakened Pikachu, who now crawled sleepily onto his shoulder. He watched as Gary crept closer, the pale light bringing out his slim form. "You surprised to see me?"

"Well, yeah. What are you doing here?" He cursed his own slight awkwardness. No matter how long it had been, he'd always be a bit stunned when he started talking to his former rival. They were both seventeen now, and Gary had grown into his slim figure, as opposed to Ash's lean but fit build. Carrying around pokémon and walking everywhere had to cause at least a bit of muscle on the boy, after all this time.

"I was just passing through, figured I'd camp around here, and here you were." He replied, as smoothly as any other day. His voice had gotten a bit deeper, but he still sounded a lot like the boy Ash knew since childhood. "So whad'ya say, Ash? Want to camp out together?"

Ash couldn't do much but nod, and say a quick 'mmhmm' in affirmation. He looked around for a moment, deciding the area look decently fit. "What about here?"

"Nah," Came the quick reply, as he turned to another direction. "There's a small beach not far. It'll only take a few minutes." He was decisive and started off in that direction, pausing momentarily to look back at Ash. "You coming?"

Ash resituated his bag and checked on Pikachu, who was awake, at least for the time being. "Yeah, I'll be right with you."

He walked after his friend, jogging for a moment to catch up, before walking beside him. He was a bit taller than Ash, but he didn't really mind much, their height difference not enough to be very noticeable.

 

"You grew up a lot, didn't you Ash?" Gary remarked, occasionally looking over at his ex-rival. "You look good." He said, and while the tone was casual and polite, Ash felt a blush creeping up.

 

"Thanks... You look nice too- I mean good, like in a friend kind of-"

 

"Thanks Ash."

 

A silence fell over them, and while Ash couldn't tell quite how Gary felt, Ash felt it was fairly awkward. He couldn't think of anything to say, instead enjoying the scenery that passed by them as they walked. It was only when they started to walk along the open beach did he notice the pokémon trotting beside Gary.

It looked very healthy, and happy too. "Hey, your Umbreon looks like it's doing really good, do you still battle much?"

"Of course, mainly to keep Umbreon fit and it's skills sharp. How about your Pikachu?"

Pikachu seemed to perk up at the mention of his name, and the little mumbles of 'pika pi' were soft and sleepy. "Pikachu's doing great. We're on our way to a new region."

"Sounds like your Pikachu's getting stronger," Gary praised, always kinder and gentler when he spoke when there wasn't any competition. He had become calmer, and a little bit wiser over the years. "Ah, here it is."

Ash looked around the moonlit beach. It was fairly open, but the tall rocks that surrounded the spot provided protection from the cold wind. "It looks great!" Ash was quick to start setting up his sleeping bag, as Gary was already nearly done with his. "I'll get the firewood." He offered for the campfire, assuming there'd even be one.

"Sounds good Ash." Gary said, setting up around the soon-to-be campfire. His Umbreon sat beside him, quietly content. Ash couldn't tell if it was sleepy or not, only that it liked to lean on it's trainer.

Ash petted Pikachu gently, his Pokémon leaning into the touch happily. "C'mon Pikachu, lets go get some wood."

When Ash got back, the sky was even more cloudless than before, and the moonlight was almost enough to see all of Gary's features, some still shrouded in the dark."Here," He set the wood down, "I got some." Ash started positioning the twigs and sticks, Gary joining in. It was quiet, once the fire started. All they could hear was the flickers of the flame, and the sound of the ocean moving across the sand. Both of their pokémon had fallen asleep on their sleeping bags, snuggled up and cozy.

Ash felt like he had to break the silence, even if it was awkward. "It's been a while, huh Gary?"

Gary laughed for a moment, a real laugh. "Yeah, it has been, hasn't it?" There was no extra comment about Ash's skills or appearance like he had braced for. He had even been prepared to ignore it, but there was nothing. "Have you met anybody?" He questioned, watching the flames.

"Oh, yeah, I've met tons of people, especially at Pokémon Centers, there was this one guy who I thought was a tourist but he was actually the Gym-"

"No, Ash, I meant _met someone_ , you know, like a girlfriend?" He interrupted, obviously looking for a specific answer.

"Oh," Ash paused, not really sure what to say. "Not really... I guess I've been pretty focused on pokémon training..." He fiddled with his glove for a moment before looking back at him. "Why?"

Now it was his former rival's turn to blush a bit. "No reason, I was just curious."

Ash took notice to the heat on his cheeks, and was at least somewhat concerned. "Hey, are you ok, your face is kinda red, do you need-"

"I'm fine, Ash. It's just the fire."

"Oh, ok." He paused, wanting to keep the conversation from ending. "Have you... 'met someone' Gary?" He watched with his general nativity, even if he was much older.

"It's complicated." He half murmured, now watching the waves from between two of the stones. "I don't think... she... is interested back. It's getting late, I'm going to bed." He cut off the conversation then, before Ash could ask anymore questions, as he went to manoeuvre his sleeping bag. "Damn it." He hissed at the now soaking wet bag. The only thing dry was his pillow and the pokémon sleeping on top of it.

 

"What's wrong Gary?"

 

"My bag is soaked. The water must have gotten pretty high to..."

 

Ash wasn't sure what to do for a moment, until he was struck with what he felt was a great idea. "Hey, its ok Gary! Just lay it out to dry and you can share mine." He beamed, happy to help a friend.

Gary looked horrified for a moment, but had no better choice. "Yeah, yeah, alright, but don't kick me in your sleep, ok?" He mumbled, watching Ash make as much room as possible.

Gary put out the fire, and made sure to leave his bag up on one of the rocks, sea water dripping out of it. His Umbreon had already made its way to Ash's bag, curled up next to Pikachu at the foot end of the bedding, to make room.

The fit was still tight, but his friend didn't seem to mind. "I'm sorry about this." He mumbled, embarrassed by the situation.

"It's not a problem! I'm just glad this sleeping bag's big enough." He hummed, turning onto his side, facing Gary with his eyes closed. He yawned quietly, then was out like that. Gary on the other hand, was still very awake, and very aware of Ash's limbs, as he moved around in his sleep. When one hand was on Gary's arm he could ignore it, but the leg hiking up his was harder to forget. His knee locked with Gary's as the pokémon trainer tucked his lower leg under his, keeping him in place.

Gary was tempted to wake Ash up and tell him to keep to himself, but the peaceful expression said not to. That was, of course, until Ash's other knee slid between Gary's own looking for warmth. Gary felt like he was on fire, and every squeeze of his friends hand or wiggle of his leg made him feel like he was going to melt. Ash's head tucked into Gary's neck, breathing down his shirt and it was the last straw.

"Ash!" He yelled, though in reality it was more of a normal tone against a silent atmosphere.

Ash woke up sleepily, lifting his head to look at Gary, but not moving his other limbs away. "What's wrong? Is Pikachu ok?"

"He's fine, Ash. You keep kicking me. _Hard._ "

Ash seemed embarrassed and detached himself, apologising. "Sorry Gary... I didn't think I was kicking anyone. Would it help if I turned this way?" He asked, positioning in a slight curl towards the other direction.

"Yeah, that'd be fine." He mumbled, hoping to seem irritated and not embarrassed. However despite Ash being in a new position, this one was just as bad. He was asleep already, go figure, and now his ass pressed against the front of Gary's pants, and every move made more friction than Gary could take.

He pushed on Ash's waist, hoping to make him straighten out, but he only melted into the touch and pushed _harder _backwards. Gary moaned quietly, hoping he wasn't heard. Neither Ash nor the pokémon seemed the least bit disturbed, but he knew he had to get out of the bag for a little bit.__

____

He slipped out quietly and put on his shoes, walking out to a farther stone. He sat down on a smaller rock, hoping the larger would keep him out of sight. He slid a hand into his pants from there his briefs. He was just about to continue when he heard Ash wake up.

____

"Hey, Gary, where did you go?"

____

He straightened himself back up, before standing. "I'm over here."

____

Ash stopped to fix his shoes, before jogging over on the sand. He sat beside his much more awake friend and watched him. "You ok?"

____

"Yeah, I'm fine." He couldn't make eye contact with Ash, choosing just to sit beside him.

____

"Gary, you've been acting weird. Is it about that girl you like?" He questioned, hoping he could solve his problem.

____

Gary wasn't sure what to say for a moment, not sure if it would ruin him or be his best decision to admit to the young man. "Yeah it is." He felt his throat feel tight, and was afraid he'd sound stupid if he acted any more awkward.

____

"Well, I can't help if I don't know what the problem is, who is she?"

____

Gary fell silent, making Ash frustrated. "Come on, you can tell me."

____

"Fine, Ash, do you want me to tell you?" He hissed, taking Ash by surprise. He didn't mean to be mad at him, but his being embarrassed always came out as anger because of his pride. "It's you, ok? Are you happy now?" He yelled, making Ash flinch.

____

 

____

"Gary I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought it was some girl. Does that make you..."

____

 

____

"Gay?"

____

 

____

"Yeah I think that's it."

____

 

____

"Yeah? What does it matter, you don't care." He huffed, wishing he could disappear. He felt Ash's eyes on him, and he was angry that he was looking at him, but wished he would in a different way. For now, Gary assumed he must be disgusted with him.

____

Ash put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I do care. Really. I don't know how I feel, though." He commented, making Gary curious.

____

"What do you mean, 'don't know how you feel'?" He grumbled, feeling more relaxed, but afraid to put his guard down.

____

Ash paused for a moment, before answering. "I've always felt different for you, I guess I just never... really thought about it. We were always rivals, and I always wanted to be around you, even when you were kinda mean. But I know what I do feel, in a way. I just want to be really close to you, does that make sense?"

____

Gary seemed honestly so calm and quiet, but at the same time turbulent.

____

"I've thought about you... a lot... but I figured I wasn't supposed to. I mean, I care about my friends a lot, but I never felt the same way about them. I guess you have it more understood than I do." Ash quieted down during the last sentence, moving his hand from his shoulder to his hand, holding it in his own silently.

____

"Do you _really_ care, Ash?" Gary asked, in a very soft whisper. "This isn't a joke?"

____

"No, I swear, I wouldn't joke like that. Really." Ash comforted him, rubbing his hand gently with his thumb, hoping to show in some way that he cared. He slid a bit closer, Gary doing the same. It was an unspoken moment of closeness, as they watched the waves. The very same ones that caused this, that flooded Gary's bag. Back on top of Ash's bag, Pikachu and Umbreon were curled up together for warmth, like two little kids taking a nap.

____

Ash looked at Gary, his face lit by the pale moon. His eyes were so bright and warm, and content. Ash never really looked at his friends eyes with purpose, but he was starting to regret he didn't sooner. Up close he was so much prettier than Ash remembered. Maybe it was age, maybe it was the moon, maybe it was this entire night, but he couldn't stop staring at his face.

____

Gary caught on, and turned to look at Ash. Their faces were inches apart, Gary's eyes darting between his friend's lips and eyes. Ash wasn't sure what to say, or do. He leaned a bit closer, as if testing the waters of what he should do. Gary did the same, their lips brushing together without individual movement.

____

Gary seemed almost afraid, like he was going to scare Ash away. He knew he had to push him a little to get him to open up more. In a hesitant and awkward move Ash pushed his own lips against Gary's into an inexperienced kiss. Gary started moving, sloppily attempting to kiss him back. Neither had really any experience with it, both having focused on their journeys above all. Ash shivered when he felt the brunette's tongue brush against his lips, unused to the feeling. He parted his lips slightly, Gary taking hesitant movements into it with his tongue. And felt it explore his mouth, tasting a mixture of his own saliva and Gary's. Ash started to push back with his own, duelling with Gary's. They both fought hard, Ash having taken to groping Gary's shoulders, and Gary to his waist. When they parted on a tie between them, they both were panting. Gary felt hot, and his face felt like it was burning up, and judging by Ash's own redness, he felt the same.

____

After catching his breath, Ash asked Gary a question he wasn't sure he could answer. "What now?"

____

"I... I don't know... do you want to... keep going? I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything..." Gary fidgeted with the rock they were sitting on, wishing it was a padded bench, or anything better to sit on.

____

Ash wasn't really sure. He knew how it worked, but he'd never tried much of anything, aside from jacking off in a Pokémon Center bathroom. In a way he wanted to keep going, but in another he was afraid. "I mean... I'm up to it if you are... have you ever... done anything before?"

____

"Only once..." he commented, feeling awkward.

____

Even that made Ash a bit more comfortable. Until he got upset, that was. "Hey, who was it?" He huffed

____

"I... it was just some girl, I didn't even like her, I just wanted to test it out!" He admitted, guard up. "And I'm sure you tried things before. Even if it was with a girl."

____

Ash chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Actually..."

____

 

____

"Oh. Really Ash?"

____

 

____

Ash was embarrassed now, and folded up his arms, pouting. "I haven't had time." He looked over at Gary, who just looked amused. "Well, are we doing something or not?"

____

"Well if you're so sure then you start, Ash." Gary replied, as if this was another competition.

____

"Fine then, I will." He felt assured of himself, until it sank in that this wasn't a pokémon battle, but something entirely new to him. He looked at Gary, hoping to get a hint on

____

what he should do, but he just felt lost. "We should probably go back to the camp first." He decided, hoping that making a decision would somehow make it easier.

____

Once there they sat on Ash's bedding, in silence. Umbreon had left with Pikachu, deciding a walk was better than watching them. Of course, neither Gary or Ash would ever know what really happened in the woods between them. Gary waited for a few moments, Ash looking like a confused growlithe, before deciding to take over. "Since you won't start, I will."

____

Ash didn't have any argument against it, but he wouldn't admit he gave up either, so he chose to stay silent and listen. Gary manoeuvred Ash, having the trainer sit with his legs on either side of him. Despite Gary's attempts, he looked just as hesitant and new to this as Ash did. He put his hands on Ash's waist, gently tugging his shirt off, Ash moving to help it off.

____

To Gary's surprise, Ash started pulling at his clothes before he could get to them, and within a few second they were both topless. Gary moved his hands to Ash's chest, tracing the outline up to his neck. He leaned forward, Ash taking the opportunity to pull his face closer. The kiss was less sloppy than the first, just a press of lips before they parted, but it held more emotion than the first could have.

____

Gary moved to kiss Ash's ear, eliciting a soft gasp he didn't expect to hear. From there his lips traced a line of kisses down his neck, and finally to his collarbone. He leaned back, hands sliding down his chest, to his stomach and then resting on the edge of his pants. He looks back up to Ash, looking for a confirmation to continue.

____

Ash nodded, feeling like he could barely make words at that moment, too wrapped up in the moment. He watched as Gary tugged down his pants, shifting to pull them off, before groping his underwear. Ash moaned, surprising himself, as he felt Gary's hand gently squeezing and moving. He tugged at the edge of Gary's pants, silently asking to remove them.

____

He stood up, pulling his pants off slowly, watching as Ash looked at him like he was a piece of art, a bit embarrassed but also feeling wanted, like he was special, at least to someone. When he sat back down, he could just barely hear Ash whisper, "Wow." And like a giddy school kid, he felt himself blush harder than before.

____

This time when Gary touched him, his fingers slipped past the rim of his underwear, reaching inside. He gently pulled out Ash's already hard member, hoping he was doing it right. Ash felt a mixture of warmth from the teens hand and cold from the nighttime air, and the pleasure he got from it was different than any time he jerked off.

____

Having never seen very many dicks, aside from his own, Gary was more than intrigued by Ash's just-a-bit-over six inches. Gary moved his hand slowly, gently stroking Ash's cock. The feeling was pleasurable, but rough, and Ash wondered if there was a way to smoothen it out. "Gary, can we use, ah... something kinda slippery to make it smoother?" He asked, amid being stroked off by his friend. Gary stopped, and pondered it. While he could use some sort of lubricant to continue to use his hands, there were other options when it came to it, that didn't involve as much use of hands.

____

"I have an idea, hold on."

____

Before Ash could question it, Gary had bent over and licked the tip of his cock, sending pleasure shooting through him. Gary seemed pleased with the result, and began to sloppily lick and kiss his cock, making his way down to the base. Ash was a mess, soaking up the attention, one hand ruffling Gary's short brown hair.

____

Gary put his lips on the tip, before sliding down to approximately three inches down, then pulling back up with a soft 'pop'.

____

"Gary... that feels really good, can you... do it again?" He still felt like he couldn't really talk about it. Neither of them cussed very often, and talking about their current actions seemed very taboo, in Ash's eyes.

____

Gary was more than happy to oblige, loving the facial expressions Ash made when he swallowed almost half of his member, before pulling back up again. When he stopped, Ash was quick to notice. Gary was, however nervous he looked, being serious. "Do you wan't to keep going Ash?"

____

"...I guess so..." He paused, Gary looking very concerned.

____

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything, Ash."

____

"No, I'm just thinking, I've never really done anything there before do you think it'll hurt?" He said, with utmost honesty.

____

Gary softened up his look, patting Ash's hand. "Not if we don't rush it. Trust me, I looked it up online a bunch."

____

 

____

"When did you stop and do that?"

____

 

____

"Doesn't matter."

____

 

____

Ash relaxed more, now prepared to at least try. "Alright. Let's do it."

____

 

____

"You sure?"

____

 

____

"I trust you."

____

 

____

Gary was more surprised by the words than he should have been, but enjoyed them nonetheless. He nodded, a bit more confident than when they started, and dug through his bag. After a few moments of searching, while Ash stared on, with his trademark cute-but-confused face. When he found what he was looking for, it left Ash even more confused.

____

"Uh, Gary, what's with the bottle?"

____

Gary rolled his eyes, sitting back down and reading the bottle. "It's lubricant, Ash. Technically its a pokémon massage oil, it's mainly vegetable based. Kind of like cooking oil, but safer for most uses. I looked it up."

____

Ash laughed under his breath, watching him. "You looked it up a lot didn't you." He teased, forcing an embarrassed huff from Gary.

____

"Lay back will you?" He mumbled, a false irritation. He rubbed his fingers in the slippery liquid, admiring its cold, smooth texture. He gently touched the small, tight hole, and nearly jumped when Ash made a small, shocked noise. "What happened?"

____

"It was cold."

____

Gary shook his head and went back to it, applying the thick liquid to his ass, until able to gently work the tip of one finger in, and moments later most of one finger. With his other hand he idly rubbed one of his asscheeks, pulling at it for more visibility. Ash was silent, which he found suspicious. "Are you ok?"

____

 

____

"Yeah. Kinda weird."

____

 

____

"Should I stop?"

____

 

____

"No, no, keep going."

____

 

____

Gary, having stopped momentarily, decided to try making it more fun than tedious. He swiped a bit of the oil onto his left hand, grabbing and stroking the trainers cock in varying motions. He slid his wrist up and down, thumb rubbing independently. His right hand went back to wiggling and pumping the finger lodged within his ass, drawing moans out of the writhing teen. Ash was panting blissfully, enjoying the feeling on both ends. Soon he had a second finger coated in the lube and sliding up beside the first. Ash gasped at the feeling of the intrusion, bringing Gary to a halt before Ash insisting he continue.

____

Gary finger fucked him, each push going in smoother than the last. "How does it feel?"

____

Ash wasn't really too keen on answering, but pushed himself to a single worded 'good', punctuated with more heavy breathing.

____

After the third finger was fit enough to move cozily, he decided him ready enough. At least, partly because that's what he read. "Ash, you ready to keep going?" He questioned, the trainer agreeing with a mix of nervousness and excitement. Gary stood up, slipping out of the boxer shorts he had forgotten about, his cock hard in the cool air. Ash paused for a moment then switched to his knees, much to Gary's confusion, wanting to return the favour from earlier, though not sure he could do much throat wise. He peppered kisses sloppily along his shaft, before taking to licking it from the base upward.

____

Gary was drunk on pleasure, and was mumbling little praises that Ash drank up. "Don't forget the oil, Ash." He murmured, always the one who remembered important things.

____

Ash let go to rub some of the oil onto his fingers, sliding the liquid from side to side on his hand. He groped and rubbed the length, not much bigger than his own, until it was slick and hard to hold without it sliding. He continued to work his hands around his dick, leaning in to give a tentative kiss to the teen's balls. If the pre-cum beading at the tip was any clue, Ash wasn't doing too bad, at least in his opinion. Gary groped at his hair, ruffling it as he moved. He was feeling close to coming, and gently pushed Ash away.

____

Ash was feeling light headed. In the last hour he went from camping with a friend to losing his virginity on a beach in the middle of the night. He wasn't sure about most things, but he was sure he wanted to finish this, and he was sure about how he felt about Gary.

____

"Hey, Ash, are you ready?" Gary asked, the constant need for confirmation making Ash feel secure.

____

"Yup." He grinned, with half fake confidence and half real eagerness. He shifted to sit back down, Gary kneeling down and wondering how to position him. "I figure, what if you just lay on your back?"

____

"Sounds good." He breathed, heart racing. He laid down, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch his now-lover. Gary crawled over him, one arm between Ash's knee and elbow, and one trying to move the shorter boy's legs apart farther, careful not to hurt him. Ash shifted onto his back completely, finding that his elbow wasn't going to be comfortable. Gary was just about over his face, and he never really noticed how delicate Ash's facial features were, with their soft shape and bright, joyful eyes.

____

Gary aligned himself carefully, tip prodding his asshole. He started to push, feeding slow inches into his ass, pausing about halfway. Ash moaned softly, one arm having taken to Gary's shoulder, as he panted against his neck. Gary continued his entry, pushing until their hips were flush together. Ash leaned up a planted a kiss on Gary's ear, and whispering into it, "Fuck me, Gary."

____

Gary didn't know how much hearing the usually clean-mouthed boy say sexual things turned him on, and the way he heard his voice come out of his mouth sounded different than any other time. He wanted to milk this for all he could. "What was that, Ashie?

____

Ash seemed embarrassed, but his horniness overrode it entirely, as he repeated a bit louder this time. "I want you to fuck me."

____

"What's the magic word Ashie-boy?" He taunted, the flustered boy's expression making the stalling all the more worth it.

____

 

____

"Gary!"

____

 

____

"I won't give you what you want until you ask nicely."

____

 

____

Ash huffed, refusing to be defeated, but a when a buck of Gary's hips drew out a little moan he knew he need to throw his pride under for once. "I want you to fuck me Gary, please." He begged, voice laced with more want than Gary had anticipated.

____

Without another word, Gary pulled back before sliding in again, his pace slow but picking up speed. He thrust gently back into him, eliciting happy little noises from the boy below him. Gary was, despite Ash's habit of noise-making, the louder of the two, mumbling incoherent praises into Ash's neck as he slid his cock in and out of him.

____

For the most part, Ash was a ragdoll, being knocked around by Gary's thrusts, and drinking up the way Gary looked, determined and flustered, and as beautiful as any flower as far as Ash was concerned.

____

Ash couldn't help but start to move his hips in rhythm with the pounding in his ass. Gary had picked up speed, now at a comfortable pace that made Ash pant loudly as he bucked into him. Gary's hands held onto Ash's waist in an almost bruising grip, Gary not even noticing his hold. Ash on the other hand not only noticed it, but loved the feeling. He craved the painful feeling, and the knowledge that he'd have the proof of their adventures for the days to come.

____

Gary knew he was getting close, and took a hand to Ash's unattended cock, tugging at it with the same rhythm as they fucked with. Ash was grunting and moaning loudly now, feeling the heat pool in his stomach. Ash watched Gary with an amazing dedication, keeping eye contact that only made him feel closer to the edge. He moved his head from Ash's neck, choosing now to crash their lips together, a surprise to Ash. The feeling of the mouth against his own, and the squeeze around his cock brought him to the edge, but the way Ash looked at him, truly wanting him, pushed him over.

____

He sucked on the trainers neck, leaving little marks on his skin. Ash mumbled barely coherent requests.

____

"Ah, harder Gary." He moaned out, feeling closer by the second. "So good."

____

Gary was in heaven, and hearing his voice sound so lewd from the teen made him feel like nothing else mattered. He came hard into his lovers ass, nipping at his neck in the process. Ash couldn't help himself from coming then and there, from the pounding in his ass and the groping around his cock to the soon-to-be bruises on his hips and the bite marks on his neck. He felt the white ropes of cum splatter his chest as well as Gary's stomach, who didn't seem to mind. He layed there as Gary slipped out, laying beside him to catch his breath.

____

 

____

"That was new."

____

 

____

Gary seemed surprised, and a bit offended. "You were begging me to fuck you, and all it was, was 'new'?"

____

Ash seemed to not have noticed how distant he sounded, and was quick to correct himself. "No, no it was great, really, it's just it was so... new." He sighed contentedly.

____

Gary was happy with his answer, mentally kicking himself for jumping to conclusions. "Yeah, well, we're both a mess now so clean up," he tossed his a damp towel, taking one to himself before tossing Ash his discarded clothing.

____

Ash was dressed fairly quickly, and crawled into the sleeping bag, now officially too tired to do much of anything. "Did you like it Gary?"

____

He seemed surprised by the question, but answered anyway as he slipped in as well. "Of course I did, it was amazing." He was tired, but the feeling of Ash's gaze on him was nagging him to stay awake a minute longer.

____

"Does this mean we're... dating now?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too clingy, and get rejected.

____

Gary was quiet, but before Ash could internally panic, he stated very clearly. "I think it does. I also think it's way too early to be still awake, so how's about we get some sleep?" He asked, punctuating his statement with a chaste kiss to the forehead before slipping off to sleep, their hands intertwining under the watch of the moon. The only concern now was how much did Umbreon and Pikachu see?

____

Meanwhile in the bushes, Team Rocket sat in silence, none of them willing to say anything. Finally, Jessie spoke up, in a hushed whisper, disturbed. "We are NEVER sneaking up on the twerps at night again."

____

Meowth nodded shakily, rubbing at his eyes, whereas James looked like his eyes were stuck open.

____

 

____

"Agreed Jess."

____

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone really likes it let me know, if it's popular I'll consider making a sequel to it.


End file.
